


Living Dead Girl

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaric goes back to his old apartment to pack his things and finds someone he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dead Girl

_Blood on her skin_  
Dripping with sin  
Do it again  
Living dead girl

"Living Dead Girl," Rob Zombie

 

Alaric hesitated on the threshold to his apartment. Based on reports of massacres and animal attacks, Klaus and Stefan had been moving steadily west in the last few weeks, their last known position in New Mexico a few days before, but he still felt nervous about entering his apartment. He hadn't been back since Stefan's disappearance and wouldn't have returned if not absolutely necessary, but he had long run out of clothes and couldn't afford a whole new wardrobe on his teacher's salary.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he entered the apartment--and immediately gagged at the smell of blood and rot that hit his nose. Pulling his t-shirt over his nose, he hurried over to the window and lifted the sash, throwing it open as far as it would go before turning back to survey the room. Jesus. The hard-wood floor was littered with blood bags and covered in dried pools of blood, and the smell... it was a miracle his neighbors hadn't noticed and called the cops.

He hurried to the kitchenette and grabbed a trash bag from the cupboard and a few paper towels, before returning to the 'scene of the crime.' He picked up the blood bags with a grimace, knotting the trash bag and tossing it towards the door of the apartment, and then turned on the water to fill a bucket. His focus started to drift as the fresh scent of the cleaner and the sound of the running water filled his senses, when a sound behind him brought him to full alert. He shut off the water and turned around, relaxing when he saw the curtains billowing in from a breeze through the open window. It was just the wind.

He busied himself with cleaning up the blood, scrubbing again and again, but to no avail. Finally, he sat back on his heels, staring at the stains with a scowl. There had to be some way to get the blood stains out of the floor.

"A little OxiClean will do wonders."

Alaric's head jerked up and he fell back on his heels, only relaxing when he saw the girl standing there.

"Fu--Jesus. Elena. You scared the hell out of me."

Elena's face twisted in a caricature of a smile and a chill went down his spine as he realized his mistake.

"Not Elena."

 _Katherine_.

Scrambling to his feet, Alaric grabbed the mop and held it out handle-first in a defensive stance.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked. "I thought you ran."

Katherine shrugged, seemingly casual, but her eyes were on the mop handle.

"I'm as safe here as I am anywhere," she said. "They won't think of looking for me here. Not yet anyway." She moistened her lips and took a step forward. Her voice carried a warning note as she continued, "Put the mop down, Rick."

Alaric laughed bitterly. "No fuckin' way. Get out, Katherine."

Katherine just smiled and then she blurred out of existence. Before he could react, the mop was torn out of his hands. He screamed as she drove it into his stomach. He was vaguely aware of her catching him as he fell and a bitter, coppery taste in his mouth before he sank into darkness.

Alaric came to slowly, grimacing against the light that seemed to drive directly into his skull like a spike. He shivered and moved to pull the covers over him, his eyes flying open as he realized he couldn't move. He turned his head from side to side, only to find he was lying nude, blood still smeared on his torso from the mop handle, and spread-eagle on the mattress, bound to the bedposts at his wrists and ankles. He looked towards the foot of the bed and started to twist violently in his bonds when he saw Katherine standing there, naked, slapping something idly against the palm of her other hand as she gazed at him with almost clinical curiosity. Alaric's stomach churned as he returned her stare.

"Am I..." His voice came out as a croak and he stopped to clear his throat, the taste of blood heavy on his tongue. "Did you..."

"No." Katherine moved then, kneeling on the bed and crawling towards him on all fours. "But I can if you want me to."

Alaric flinched as she laid something cold against his stomach--the blade of a knife--one of his own hunting knives, he noted--against his stomach and he started to struggled.

"What the fuck?" he growled, his voice laced with panic. "Let me go, Katherine!"

Katherine just smiled, the sight anything but reassuring.

"I'd stop that if I were you," she said, her eyes widening with faux innocence. "You wouldn't want my hand to _slip_ now," at that moment, her hand did just that and nicked him along his ribs, leaving a shallow cut, "would you?"

Alaric was breathing heavily, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to find a way out. He strained against the bonds, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to tear free.

"Katherine," he breathed. " _Please_. Don't do this."

She didn't seem to hear him, however. Instead, her eyes fell closed and she leaned forward, dragging her tongue over the thin line of blood. He gasped and arched into the tickling sensation, driving his nails into his palms as he felt himself starting to harden.

"Don't be such a baby, Rick," Katherine said. She rolled her eyes and then added under her breath, "What is the problem with the men in this town?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Now be still." She pursed her lips as she dragged the knife lightly down his sternum. The skin split easily, and she dipped her finger into it, sticking it into her mouth as she rolled onto his hips.

"You taste so good, Rick," she murmured, rubbing herself against his erection as she leaned down and licked up the blood pooling between his pecs. He whimpered and tried to press into her, but she slid up his stomach, removing the stimulus. "Not so fast."

"Katherine, please," he breathed, with a totally different intent this time. Katherine just grinned.

"Patience," she said, and she raised the knife to her throat, slicing open a shallow cut from the slope of her neck over her clavicle. Leaning over him, she let the blood drip onto his face. He pressed his lips shut and closed his eyes, shaking his head from side to side as it dribbled over his lips and chin. The scent turned his stomach, but it was enticing, too, and it was all he could do not to open his mouth and drown in it.

"Open up," Katherine hissed, pressing the knife to his throat.

His eyes flew open and he recoiled instinctively at the sight of her game face, the red veins cracking her perfect skin. His neck stung where she'd pricked him, and he could feel the blood trickling down to the nape of his neck. Her gaze fell to his throat, and she ran her tongue over her teeth. He started to panic as he realized she was about to lose control, that she could drain him and turn him.

"Katherine," he whispered, his voice intent. His tongue lashed out and licked her blood from his lips. "More."

For a moment, he thought it was too late, but then she seemed to collect herself. The cut on her neck had already healed, but she pushed herself up until her breasts, small, but _perfect_ were in front of her face. He swallowed hard as she drew the blade around one of her nipples and then pressed it against his lips. He groaned involuntarily as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, swallowing the blood greedily as his teeth and tongue worried the sensitive nub. Katherine cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders as she writhed against him.

"Oh, _God_ , Rick," she breathed. "I need..."

"Yeah," Alaric blurted. "Oh, yeah. Please. _Hurry_."

She slid down his body and onto his cock in a fluid motion, crying out as he filled her. He pulled against his bonds, desperate to touch her, but she was oblivious to his need. She rode him hard and fast until she came with a shriek, sending him over the edge as well.

The loss of blood, combined with the most intense orgasm of his life, was too much for him, and he blacked out. When he came too, she was already dressed and bending over him with the knife. He recoiled instinctively, but she just smiled in what seemed to be genuine amusement.

"You have so much of my blood in you, Rick..." She leaned forward to cut one of his wrists free and then pressed the knife into his hand. "You better hope nothing bad happens to you tonight."

When he blinked, she was gone.


End file.
